


Импровизация

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: Дженсен с Джаредом спорят о том, кто из них лучший актер. Дженсен берет Джареда на слабо, заявляя, что тот никогда не сможет сыграть женскую роль.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 12





	Импровизация

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на второй тур фикатопа на заявку: Дженсен с Джаредом спорят о том, кто из них лучший актер. Дженсен берет Джареда на слабо, заявляя, что тот никогда не сможет сыграть женскую роль.  
> (2010-ый год)

Они сидят в баре. Джаред, Дженсен, Том, Сай из звука и здоровенный Ларри, который когда-то был каскадером, а теперь работает на площадке Смолвилля «всем подряд», как он сам говорит. Они пьют пиво и краем глаза смотрят игру по телевизору, хотя на самом деле, больше валяют дурака и стебут друг друга.

– Так сколько раз ты умер на этой неделе, Джей? – спрашивает Том.

– Да вот еще ни разу, я все жду и жду, – говорит Джаред, – так хочется поваляться на мате и посмотреть, как Дженсен плачет над моим хладным трупом.

– Ну конечно, – говорит Дженсен. – Кто же еще будет рыдать, как не я.

– Эй, – вскидывается Джаред. – Я типа мало рыдал?

– Это не рыдания, Джаред, – снисходительно улыбается Дженсен, – это жалкие попытки.

– О боже, – басит Ларри в свои рыжие усы, – девочки меряются членами. Как это трогательно.

Все смеются, кроме Джареда.

– Нет, подожди. Ты хочешь сказать, что я не умею играть?

– Он тебя обижает, Джей, – театрально шепчет Том. – Дай ему в морду.

Джаред встает. Ему на самом деле обидно, но хитрый прищур Дженсена сбивает с толку. Это подначка, понимает Джаред, но поздно.

– Да я могу сыграть что угодно и кого угодно, – говорит он, слишком громко, и вот теперь Дженсен улыбается уже в открытую.

– Да ну? – он недоверчиво наклоняет голову.

– Спорим. – Джаред протягивает руку через Сая, который каким-то образом уселся между ними.

Дженсен улыбается так ярко, что только искры не летят.

– Спорим. – Они пожимают руки, и Джаред победоносно поднимает кулаки.

– Э, чуваки, – осторожно спрашивет Сай. – А о чем собственно спор? Кого Джаред будет играть.

– Джаред будет играть девку, – спокойно отвечает Дженсен, и все замирают.

– Что? – Том даже отставляет пиво.

– Ага, – довольно кивает головой Дженсен. – Через неделю, здесь же. Будет Джаред Рыжая Девка. Да? – Дженсен поворачивается к нему, и Джаред еще никогда так ненавидел никого в своей жизни. – Партнер?

Обычно Джаред внимательно слушает советы режиссеров: как должен действовать персонаж, что у него на уме, какие мотивы, логика. А потом он представляет себе, как все эмоции должны отображаться внешне, в пластике, в мимике. Но сейчас все совсем иначе. Во-первых, рядом с ним нет режиссера или партнера по съемкам. Ну, вернее, партнер есть, но помощи от Дженсена ему не дождаться, это понятно. А во-вторых, он никогда не играл женщину. Даже не пробовал, хотя на курсах и потом, позже, с многочисленными инструкторами по актерской игре, кого – или что – он только не изображал. И сейчас он стоит перед зеркалом и хмурится. Ему не сложно изобразить женщину, ерунда. Но Джаред неусидчивый и нетерпеливый, и ему сложно задержаться так, замереть в чужой обертке надолго. Он обязательно засмеется или шевельнется или, может быть, просто подумает о чем-то, и все пойдет коту под хвост. Но кроме того, что он неусидчивый, Джаред еще и очень упрямый. Поэтому он начинает с самого простого. Он сидит дома перед зеркалом несколько часов подряд. Не двигаясь. Это самая страшная пытка для него, но хуже может быть только проигрыш в этом конченом споре, потому что это самый серьезный спор за все то время, что они работают с Эклзом вдвоем. Не о том, кто из них лучше играет в Grand Theft Auto, не о том, кто быстрее снимет девочку в баре – было, было – и даже не о том, кто из них успешнее, Джаред знает, что успешнее он, но только потому, что Дженсену лень быть успешным. Это спор о главном, о самом важном в их жизни, плевать на пафос, думает Джаред, глядя себе в глаза в огромное зеркало. О том, кто из них на самом деле лучший актер. Он знает, что говорят о них двоих. Отличная пара, невероятно органично смотрятся вместе на экране, Падалеки, с его животной энергией, и Эклз, блестящий актер. Джаред привык, и ему совсем не обидно, потому что он видел первые фильмы Дженсена и, честно? Мда... Это значит, думает Джаред, внимательно изучая собственную радужку – серая, темная, карие иглы вокруг зрачка, – что он сможет, потому что если быть усидчивым и старательным, можно научиться всему. Джаред не усидчивый, но Дженсен же тоже не образчик терпения, а ведь он научился всему. Он владеет своим лицом и телом, как акробат. Его Дин двигается так по-разному, на Охоте или в баре, рядом с мужчинами или рядом с женщинами. Рядом с Сэмом. Джаред не устает восхищаться работой Дженсена, он может смотреть его дубли часами. А потом, на следующий день ловить себя на том, что он неосознанно повторяет некоторые жесты, едва заметные движения, потирание пальцев, нервное движение ладони на ручке кресла, поворот головы. Джаред не знает, хорошо ли это, правильно ли, но режиссер не останавливает его, а потом, когда эти дубли не вырезают при окончательном монтаже, а Эрик говорит о том, как синхронно выглядят братья, он понимает, что так и должно быть. А еще Джаред понимает, что он просидел перед зеркалом два часа, не сдвинувшись с места. Он даже не заметил, как пролетело время, не заметил, как затекли ноги.

– О чем ты думал все это время? – спрашивает его Дженсен, развалившись на диване в своем трейлере.

– О тебе. – Джаред отвечает честно, но Дженсен смеется, как он смеется всякий раз, когда Джаред говорит ему "детка" или посылает воздушный поцелуй или хлопает его по заднице. Джаред делает это часто, слишком часто, как он думает сейчас.

– Ты уже превращаешься в телку, Джей. Это прогресс.

Дженсен получает леденцом в лоб. Джаред доволен собой, он попал, и у него получается, хотя бы что-то. Но дальше становится тяжелее. Первые попытки жалкие, и Джареду стыдно, потому что, блядь, это же должно быть так просто. Он смеется, злится, опять смеется, крутит задницей и разговаривает высоким фальшивым голосом, и, естественно, у него получается трансвестит, а не женщина. Хорошо хоть, у Джареда хватает ума не демонстрировать свои достижения перед Дженсеном.

– Понаблюдай за Сэнди, Джаред. Вы похожи, тебе так будет легче, – советует ему Джим.

Это правда, понимает Джаред, когда на выходных Сэн приезжает к нему, они действительно похожи, Сэнди так же много смеется, так же легко шутит над собой, и так же по-детски умиляется выходкам собак. Может быть, поэтому Джаред и любит ее, хотя вообще-то он суеверно старается не задумываться о причинах любви. Любит и все.

Он наблюдает за ней внимательно, как она двигается, как поворачивает голову, как покачиваются ее бедра, когда она идет. Но вместо того, чтобы понять, он возбуждается, и все заканчивается сексом на кухонном столе.

– У меня ничего не получается.

Они сидят дома у Дженсена и смотрят South Park.

– Даже с Сэнди?

– Ага.

– Ну должны же быть какие-то таблетки, Джей, – Дженсен сочувственно качает головой.

– Придурок.

Дженсен смеется. Потом они смеются над Картманом, а потом Джаред не выдерживает:

– Поможешь мне?  
– Неа, – качает головой Дженсен, – ты утверждал сам, что сможешь сыграть кого угодно. Вперед.

Дженсен сворачивает самолетик из салфетки и запускает его в Джареда.

– Давай, детка. Оскара нынче дают только за самое сложное перевоплощение. Ну, или посмертно.

Джаред громко высмаркивается в салфетку и бросает ее назад в Дженсена.

– Не думал, что это будет так сложно, – ноет он, расстегивая и застегивая пуговицу на рукаве сэмовой рубашки.

– Да перестань. Ты не хочешь сосредоточиться, вот и все.

– Я не могу сосредоточиться, – кривится Джаред.  
– Знаешь, в чем проблема? – говорит Дженсен, внимательно на него глядя. – У тебя получается снаружи, но не внутри. – Он подходит к Джареду и стучит пальцем по лбу. – Начинай отсюда, Джей.

Это сумасшедший Станиславский, любимец Дженсена. Джаред не может работать по этой старой системе, она изнашивает его, как изнашивают старые джинсы, до дыр. Он видит Дженсена после тяжелых сцен, когда Дин плачет над мертвым братом или когда он ранен и истекает кровью. Дженсен играет всерьез, изнутри, это убедительно, но потом он похож на зомби из Resident Evil, еще полчаса после последнего дубля бледный упырь, когда-то бывший Дженсеном Эклзом, плетется в гримерку, смывать фальшивую кровь и настоящие слезы. Такой вариант совсем не нравится Джареду.

Дома Джаред закрывает глаза и представляет себя женщиной. Ему давно не было так неловко, как будто он снова на курсах, и ему выпало изображать только что проснувшуюся кошку. Мяу-мяу.

– Мяу, – говорит Джаред своему отражению. Это явно не женщина. Ладно. Еще разок.

На этот раз он расслабляется и отпускает свои мысли. Он женщина, женщина, у него есть грудь и влагалище, интересно, какого размера грудь и был ли у него секс, если он женщина. Он думает, что должен быть красавицей, потому что иначе какой смысл. Он хочет думать, как думают женщины, но не знает, есть ли разница между мужскими и женскими мыслями, потому что Сэнди тоже злится, когда проигрывают Ковбои и тоже может на вечеринке ткнуть Джареда в бок локтем и показать на симпатичного парня. Тогда Джаред пробует сосредоточиться на очевидной разнице: на мягкой коже и нежном запахе, на высоком звонком голосе. Он думает опять о Сэнди – так тебе будет легче, Джаред – но это сбивает с толку. Он стискивает зубы. Он чем думают женщины? Джаред нервно смеется, открывает глаза, встает с кровати, на которой он валялся и набирает номер.

– О чем думают женщины?

– Мэл?

– Иди на хуй, я серьезно.

– Я серьезно не пойду к тебе на хуй, Джаред.

Он смеется.

– Что ты захочешь, если я проиграю спор?

– Ты сдаешься? – в голосе Дженсена искреннее удивление.

– Нет, но я морально уже почти готов опустить руки.

– Падалеки, это слабо. Ты сцыкло, а не мужик

– В том-то и дело, что я слишком мужик. – Джаред кусает ноготь и ноет: – Ну Джееенс.

– Воот, – говорит Дженсен, – уже хорошо. Почти как Даннил, когда ей хочется вытащить меня пройтись по магазинам. Давай еще разок.

– Дженсен, ну пожалуйста, – Джареду начинает нравиться.

– Нет, детка, я не могу, очень занят.

– Ну пожалуйста, любимый, мне будет скучно одной, а ты поможешь мне нести пакеты. – "Любимый" получается легко высоким тонким голосом Даннил, и Джаред не думает о том, как странно это может звучать, потому что он наконец поймал волну. От этого внутри приятно дрожит предвкушение.

– От магазина к машине, Данни? – говорит Дженсен лениво, в голосе Джаред слышит легкое удивление.

– Их будет много, Джен, – Даннил называет Дженсена именно так, но Джаред не помнит этого, сокращенное имя всплывает само собой. Как будто он и есть Даннил в этот момент, и ему очень хочется вытащить Дженсена пройтись по магазинам, а потом выпить кофе где-нибудь в уютном местечке.

– Данни, мне лень, честно.

– Ну прошу тебя. Ну давай так: ты идешь со мной, а я потом дома делаю тебе минет.

– Хмм, – говорит Дженсен, и Джаред неслышно выдыхает. – Неплохой вариант. Я подумаю.

Утром во время пробежки Джаред думает над телефонным разговором с Дженсеном. Еще никогда ему так легко не удавалось соскользнуть в чужую шкуру, даже к Сэму он примерялся дольше. А здесь, от самых простых слов Дженсена, без всякой подготовки, без настраивания, он превращается в Даннил, курлычет нежности в трубку, называет Дженсена любимым и обещает сделать ему минет. Пот стекает по спине, от бега, жары, духоты и стыда. Джаред не знает, почему ему стыдно. Они с Дженсеном актеры, а у актеров стыда не должно быть, это все знают. Однако при воспоминании о вчерашнем разговоре он чувствует, как начинают гореть уши. И дело даже не в том, что подумал Дженсен, неожиданно осознает Джаред. Дженсен не подумал ничего, он говорил свои слова, импровизировал, как наверняка его учили импровизировать на сцене, на тот случай, если вдруг он или его партнер забывают слова. Дело в том, что представил себе Джаред. А он представил себе все. И магазины, и разноцветные пакеты, и кофе с коричневатой по краям пенкой. И минет. Джаред никогда не делал минет, но под металлическим привкусом – от долгой пробежки – и надуманным сладковатым кофейным осадком он почти чувствует чужую резкую горечь. Джаред спотыкается на ровной дорожке.

Первый раз в жизни он не знает, кому позвонить и рассказать. Джаред рассеяно чешет за ухом у Сэди и бездумно смотрит в выключенный телевизор. Оказывается, спор или его актерские способности не имеют теперь никакого значения. Джаред растопыривает руку и смотрит на свою ладонь, на пальцы в мозолях от штанги, на кольцо. Там под ним, есть родинка. Джаред снимает кольцо и потирает перепонку между пальцами. Да.

– Ты дома?

– Ну, – Дженсен жует что-то.

– Пива привезти?

– Давай. Я закажу китайской еды.

– Договорились.

– Только быстро, сучка, я тебя дожидаться не буду.

– Кто бы сомневался.

Когда Джареду было пять лет, он, как всякий нормальный мальчишка его возраста, захотел щенка. Мама долго объясняла ему, что заводить собаку им нельзя, у Джеффа была аллергия на собачью шерсть. Джаред очень внимательно слушал, а потом пошел в свою комнату, нашел там какого-то старого плюшевого медведя и, запершись в родительской ванной, аккуратно побрил его отцовской бритвой. И принес матери.

– Мы можем сделать так же с собачкой, ма. Тогда Джефф не будет плакать.

Мама тогда долго смеялась, а папа потрепал Джареда по голове и сказал: изобретатель. А собаку они завели намного позже, уже когда Джефф поступил в колледж. С этих пор Джаред четко уяснил: добиться своего можно всегда, пусть не сразу. Главное: нестандартность и импровизация. Он собирается импровизировать и сейчас, поэтому никаких конкретных идей, только расплывчато-общая мысль: у него должно получиться, потому что получается у него только с Дженсеном.

– Ну что, ты пришел сдаваться?

– Размечтался. Я пришел репетировать с тобой. Партнер. Мне нужен кто-то, кто играет хуже меня, для поднятия собственной самооценки.

– Ну это ты ошибся тогда. Веллинг живет в центре.

– Мне нужен мужчина, Дженсен, – Джаред делает несчастно-раздраженное лицо, и Дженсен смеется.

– Тогда ты пришел по адресу, детка, – говорит он диновским голосом, вскинув бровь и изогнув губы в хитроватой улыбке.

– Я серьезно, Дженс, – неожиданно для самого себя говорит Джаред.

Дженсен внимательно смотрит на него, засунув руки в карманы джинс. Они стоят в гостиной, и Джаред хочет сесть на диван, открыть пиво, сделать хоть что-нибудь, только бы не стоять так дальше и не уменьшаться под тяжелым взглядом Дженсена. Главное, говорит он сам себе, не думать, что же дальше. Дженсен трет лоб, как будто он устал или раздражен или, может быть, просто растерян.

– Окей, – говорит он в конце концов. – Ладно.

Джаред не сдерживает улыбку, широченную. Он хлопает Дженсена по плечу и получает в ответ скептическую гримасу.

– Но ты понимаешь, что все равно продул?

– Чего это? – удивляется Джаред.

– Потому что без меня ты ни фига не можешь.

– Не гони беса.

Джаред возражает из принципа, из чистого упрямства, потому что если бы Дженсен был не прав, они бы не сидели сейчас на диване с пивом – наконец-то! – и не ели бы кисловатую вермишель из квадратных белых коробок.

– Ну хорошо, – не до конца еще прожевав, говорит Дженсен, – что будем делать с тобой?

У Джареда по-прежнему нет четкого плана, у него нет даже четкого представления, что именно он хочет. Но он отказывается думать об этом.

– То, что мы с тобой обычно делаем. Будем проговаривать, пока я не поймаю волну.

Наверное, все вышло за рамки спора в тот момент, когда Дженсен согласился ему помочь. Только пока что Джаред не видит новых рамок, он вообще не понимает, были ли эти рамки хоть где-нибудь и знает ли о них Дженсен.

– Хорошо, Джей. С удовольствием превращу тебя в сучку, – Дженсен скалится.

Джаред чешет руку и встает. Он понятия не имеет с чего начинать, чувствует себя школьником на экзамене, все нервы напряжены, и во рту пересохло. В такие моменты у него всегда случается словесный понос. Вот и сейчас...

– Я тут подумал, если у нас так хорошо получается делать это вместе...

– У тебя получается делать это со мной, чувак, – спокойно говорит Дженсен.

– Да, у меня. Неважно. Если у меня получается только с тобой, может быть, дело не в том, что я хуже или лучше играю, чем ты. Может, это мы с тобой вдвоем настолько натаскались друг на друга, что уже не можем играть с другими актерами.

– Ерунда, – хмурится Дженсен. – Ты снимался летом, у нас в каждом эпизоде куча других актеров, с которыми ты отлично работаешь, Джей. Ерунда.

– Я ни с кем из них не пробовал... такое, – возражает Джаред. Почему-то он не может подобрать какое-либо внятное существительное, которое определило бы... все это.

– Ты ни разу никому не предлагал сделать минет, Падалеки? – это шутка, да, конечно же шутка, Дженсен улыбается хитро. А Джаред – нет.

– Нет, – говорит он. – Только тебе.

Дженсен смотрит на него удивленно, и Джаред чувствует, как напряжение нарастает, словно гостиничная комната становится меньше, стены сдвигаются, и потолок так давит, что у него не остается другого выбора, кроме как наклониться и поцеловать Дженсена. И улететь на пол, больно ударившись копчиком.

– Джаред, что за хрень?! – кричит Дженсен, вытирая рот тыльной стороной руки. У него огромные перепуганные глаза, как у какого-то животного.

Джаред сидит на полу, пытаясь понять, что же за хрень, действительно. А потом к нему словно впрыгивает в голову воспоминание о телефонном разговоре, о вкусе и о том, как все было просто и естественно в тот раз.

– Кажется, я поймал волну, – неуверенно говорит он.

– Отлично, – говорит Дженсен холодно. – Я рад за тебя.

– Погоди, Дженс, – радость бурлит в Джареде, как вода в чайнике. – У меня получается с тобой. – Он раздвигает ноги и демонстрирует Дженсену, что именно у него получается.

– О Господи, Джаред, – Дженсен прикрывает глаза рукой. – Сколько тебе лет, скажи мне, пожалуйста?

– Я уже совершеннолетний, в тюрьму тебя не посадят, не бойся, – он вскакивает с пола, голова у него легкая-легкая, никаких мыслей, только разноцветные воздушные пузыри.

– Джаред, перестань, чувак, – Дженсен кривит рот, но глаза у него остаются такими же широко распахнутыми.

– Ну давай, Дженс, давай, – Джаред подходит вплотную и наклоняет голову. – Ты же тоже...

Он не успевает договорить. Он дальше уже и думать не успевает. Импровизация закончилась, потому что Дженсен толкает его на диван, раскидывает ступней джаредовские ноги в разные стороны и становится между ними.

– Давай? – говорит Дженсен тихо. – Что «давай»? Чего ты хочешь, Падалеки?

Они оба никогда ничего такого не делали раньше, ни с кем, но Джареду плевать.

– Я хочу попробовать, Дженсен, – он начинает говорить, быстро и громко, и руки у него дрожат так, что он засовывает их под себя, чтобы не тряслись. – Просто тогда, во время того разговора по телефону, меня переклинило. Я все это видел, Джей, я чувствовал, это было так просто, когда ты говорил мне в ухо, ничего вроде бы особенного не было, но все так работало, все было так правильно, что я... – Он вдыхает. – Я хочу просто попробовать. Еще раз.

– Первый раз, Джаред, – говорит Дженсен и опускается на колени. Джаред замирает, даже дышать перестает, когда Дженсен расстегивает ремень, клацает пуговицами – раз, два, три – и раскрывает его джинсы.

– Поднимай свой зад, – говорит он.

Джаред тысячи раз видел, каким Дженсен бывает с девушками: мягким, насмешливо-застенчивым, готовым в любой момент отойти, если вдруг что-то ему не нравится. Но сейчас он совсем другой, Джаред видит, чувствует эту разницу всем телом. Дженсен резко сдергивает джинсы с трусами, грубо отталкивает протянутую руку Джареда и плотно сжимает холодные пальцы на его члене.

– Черт, – шипит Джаред, дергаясь непонятно куда, от или к. Он не знает, хорошо ему или плохо, слишком холодно снаружи и слишком горячо изнутри. Дженсен смотрит на него снизу бесстрастно. Спокойно двигает рукой, чуть быстрее иногда, чуть сильнее сжимая наверху. Пальцы постепенно согреваются, они теперь такие же горячие, как и его член, и хотя бы в этом Джаред не чувствует разницы. Все его тело напрягается, все чересчур быстро, по спине проходит судорога, от самого верха и до низа, как лавина, только раскаленно-красная. А потом Дженсен наклоняет голову и говорит:

– Я тебя сейчас трахну, Джаред.

И Джаред кончает. Он не стонет и не рычит, как иногда. Только широко открывает рот и вдыхает, так, словно все это время он задерживал дыхание. Дженсен не останавливается до самого конца, только ослабляет хватку, и его пальцы скользят мягко-мягко.

– Черт… Дженс, я…

– Я сейчас вернусь.

Дженсен встает и уходит, наверное, в ванную, а Джаред откидывает голову на спинку дивана и плывет, а может быть, тонет. Он улыбается, и ему лень пошевелиться. Джаред уже собирается закрывать глаза, когда Дженсен несильно толкает его в загривок.

– Вставай.

Он нехотя поднимается и потягивается.

– Дженс…

– Так какого черта, Падалеки? – Дженсен подходит к нему, вплотную, прикасаясь почти всем телом. У него насмешливо-изумленный вид, но Джаред знает: отвечать на этот вопрос нужно не только ему одному.

– Я так хочу, – говорит он упрямо.

– Ты так хочешь член в задницу? – Дженсен прячет руки в карманы джинс.

– Я. Так. Хочу, – повторяет Джаред и прижимается подбородком к виску Дженсена. Тот хмыкает.

– Как скажешь.

И все вспыхивает. Они валятся на пол, одежда слетает с них сама собой, хотя они отдергивают руки друг от друга каждый раз, когда пальцы находят обнаженную кожу. Джаред на спине, Дженсен между его ног, его горячий и красный член прикасается к члену Джареда. В этот раз, хотя это все тот же раз, сам себя поправляет Джаред, все чуть по-другому. И, в первую очередь, Дженсен. Он как будто мягче и неувереннее. Хотя хватка его такая же крепкая, а движения резкие. Но взгляд слегка растерянный, расфокусированный, и он опять сильно косит как всегда, когда нервничает. Для Джареда это как рефлекс. Он хватает Дженсена за руку.

– Иди сюда.

Иди туда, хочется ему сказать. Давай уже.

– Невтерпеж, сучка?

– Да, пожалуйста, да, – кривляется Джаред и елозит задницей по ковру.

Дженсен ухмыляется и опускает руку. Джаред едва не подскакивает, когда пальцы касаются его мошонки, а потом соскальзывают ниже. Они чем-то смазаны, Джаред не знает, чем, он не хочет знать, чем. Ласковые касания едва щекочут, надавливают чуть сильнее…

– А, блядь…

– Кто бы говорил, – Дженсен медленно продвигается внутрь, второй рукой сжимая колено Джареда.

Это достаточно неприятно, жжет и смазки не хватает.

– Дыши, Джаред, дыши.

Пальцы замирают на мгновение, а потом чуть расходятся в стороны, раздвигая, раскрывая Джареда.

– О господи…

– Что, Джей? Мне остановиться?

Это вопрос вопросов. Выбор, который Джаред не делал никогда в жизни. Да. Или нет.

– Еще, – он находит третий вариант. Единственный. – Хватит возни уже. Займись делом наконец.

Он смотрит на Дженсена, чувствует, как пальцы выходят из него, как по лбу стекает капля пота, как Дженсен отпускает его колено и отворачивается, роясь в куче одежды. Он ведь видел его сотни раз. Бледные плечи и грудь, все в веснушках, рыжеватая щетина, острое ухо. Джареду неудержимо хочется подняться и коснуться, коснуться всего. Но Дженсен поворачивается назад и чуть придвигается. Его член только касается Джареда, и тот рывком толкается навстречу, чтобы сразу, чтобы уже вот сейчас, чтобы – о Боже!

– Ты что, дурной? – шипит Дженсен сквозь стиснутые зубы, пытаясь отодвинуться, но Джаред хватает его за запястья.

– Стой, – стонет он. – Не двигайся, Дженсен. Пожалуйста.

Это ужасно больно, но он не мог, просто не мог больше смотреть. Дженсен тяжело и коротко дышит, как будто ему больно так же, как и Джареду. Его рот широко открыт, губы блестят. Джаред отпускает руки Дженсена и тянется, касается пальцами этих губ.

– Когда-нибудь, – начинает он, но Дженсен рычит и откидывает голову.

– Даже и не думай, – и толкается вперед.

Больно, меньше уже, но все равно больно, только вот Дженсен не останавливается, а Джаред его не останавливает. Они двигаются навстречу, Дженсен опирается на руки за собой, а Джаред пытается ухватиться за короткий ворс ковра. Так они соприкасаются только в одном месте, но им больше не нужно, потому что больше будет означать что-то еще. Джаред чуть приподнимает бедра, устраиваясь поудобнее. Боль пропадает незаметно, плавно перетекая в странное тяжелое ощущение напряжения. Одной рукой он обхватывает свой член и начинает медленно двигаться.

– Ну наконец-то, – говорит Дженсен и кладет свою руку поверх руки Джареда.

Ритм неровный, такой же хаотичный и прерывистый, как их дыхания, как их сердцебиения. Джареду кажется, что он кончит в любую секунду и не кончит никогда. Это слишком много, и может быть, он не хотел всего этого сразу, но только уже поздно, потому что Дженсен вдруг замирает, и у него такое удивленное лицо, словно оргазм застал его врасплох. Джаред чувствует, как напрягается его член, как напрягается рука Дженсена.

– Ну! – отчаянно выкрикивает он и сам вскидывается навстречу их сжатым рукам. Раз, два, последний болезненно-резкий толчок, и Джаред взрывается.

Они сидят все в том же баре, Том, Сай из звука и Ларри. Тот же состав, что и неделю назад. Тот же набор на столе: пиво и шоты текилы у Сая.

– Ну что, Джаред? Мы все ждем. – Том ухмыляется так, как будто все это было его идеей.

В этот раз Дженсен и Джаред сидят рядом, периодически цепляя друг друга локтями.

– Да-да, – кивает головой Ларри. У него на усах медленно тает пивная пена.

– Действительно, Джаред, – Дженсен поворачивается к нему и вздергивает бровь.

Все смотрят на него, но Джаред качает головой и смущенно улыбается.

– Неа. У меня не получилось.

– Тадам! – Том тарабанит по столу рукой. – Ты продул! Ты просрал, Джей!!! – Он трубит еще раз. – Еще пива настоящим мужикам, Кел! – орет он через весь бар официантке. – Не переживай, Джей. – Том тянется через весь стол и хлопает его по плечу. – В нашей компании не место Рыжим Девкам. Ларри, без обид.

– Вот еще, – надувается Ларри, – я не рыжий. Вон Дженсен, да, вот он рыжий.

Дженсен молча улыбается и чуть наклоняется к Джареду, так, чтобы их плечи прижимались друг к другу. Опять.

Они лежат на полу, возле дивана, в куче одежды. Заляпанный собственной спермой, он тяжело дышит, и от напряжения у него дрожат ноги. Дженсен лежит рядом, их плечи вжимаются друг в друга. Пахнет сексом и китайской едой, но сексом больше.

– Что это было?

– Гель для душа, – Дженсен всегда знает, о чем именно спрашивает Джаред.

– Черт, сука, он же щиплется.

Дженсен тихо смеется. Джареду удается встать только со второй попытки. Он потягивается и матерится.

– Бля, как же больно.

– Потому что ты придурок.

– Потому что ты здоровый, как лошадь.

– Как жеребец, – довольно скалится Дженсен и вытягивает ноги, закладывает руки за голову. Ему, конечно же, потягиваться не больно.

Джаред уже стоит в дверях ванной, когда Дженсен запрокидывает голову и смотрит на него снизу вверх.

– Эй.

– Да?

– Все получилось, Джаред?

Он не задумывается над ответом ни секунды.

– Да.


End file.
